kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kirby: Squeak Squad
Enemy Names When I joined Kirby Wiki, I didn't question anything. I figured any information about character names was automatically true. So I never questioned where we got the Kirby: Squeak Squad enemy names from. But now I can't find where we would've gotten 'em from. They aren't Japanese names (I checked). It seems unlikely that they're conjectural names, as I don't think anybody would look at a swarm hand and settle on the name Uja. I can't think of any resource that would've told their names -- the game wasn't prominent enough in the West to get English guidebooks. This doesn't matter for the KSqSq enemies named by the keychains in KTD, right? Well, I'm not entirely sure. I genuinely believe Nintendo of America may have actually looked to us to supply the names of these obscure characters -- why they didn't look to us for other characters, I'm not sure. It's just speculation on my part, but it is possible that Nintendo officialized fake names. So the point is, where did these names originate from in the first place? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 07:01, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :It's probable that they are named in an online guide/book somewhere. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 12:20, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Seems kinda far-fetched for an official source to rely on a wikia community, but I suppose it is weird that we don't know where the names came from. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 13:33, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :::By my understanding, Bandana Waddle Dee was originally a conjectural name, created by fans... and the term "Shiny" for describing the rare alternate colored Pokemon was originally a fan term as well, that was adopted by the official games... so it is not entirely impossible that the names came from us in a bit of a bootstrap paradox... so now the names end up with no real origin. xD Though it may not be the case, I really hope that's what happened because that would be pretty interesting. xD -- Giokutalkuser 14:49, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::I see what you're getting at, but that's a bit different. Without the wiki, anybody would probably call him Bandana Waddle Dee or Bandana Dee, or call Pokémon Shiny. It's kinda generic and somewhat obvious. But Uja, that really makes you wonder. I'm clueless as to the origins of that name. It's not obvious or generic at all. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 15:44, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::As far as I know, some of the enemies in the game are also in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, where you can see enemies' names when you attack them. The rest of them I guess come from Japanese guides KirbyFan97 (talk) 20:45, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Should we include this information on the characters' pages? I see no other possible source of the names -- it wouldn't be far-fetched to say that during the lengthy localization process, NoA may have taken a shortcut. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Hey! I found it first, buddy!]] 06:00, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Name alteration According to Kirby: Planet Robobot, it's Kirby Squeak Squad, no colon. We going to rename this? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 22:55, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :See Talk:Kirby: Canvas Curse#Name change. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 23:47, June 12, 2016 (UTC)